The Genomics Core (GC) is a centralized shared resource which provides genomic research services, access to genomic and nucleic acid analysis instrumentation, and support for the analysis of genomic data. Our primary services include next generation sequencing (NGS) technologies, such as RNA-Seq, and array-based expression profiling. These services are most efficiently executed in a core facility environment with expertise in biostatistics and bioinformatics. Our primary objective is to support the genomic research goals of the WV-INBRE network and other statewide programs. The GC was established at Marshall University in 1999 and has been supported by federal grants since 2000. I. Impact of Research Core Laboratories on the development of the network and how they will serve and facilitate the scientific needs of the individual research projects. lA. WV-INBRE Programmatic Goals: WV-INBRE will have five primary programmatic objectives: (1) build on the established multi-disciplinary research network with a scientific focus to strengthen the lead and partner institutions' biomedical research expertise and infrastructure; (2) build and increase the research base and capacity by providing support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students at the participating institutions; (3) provide research opportunities for students from primarily undergraduate and minority serving institutions and serve as a pipeline for these students to continue in health research careers; (4) enhance science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce; and (5) strengthen and develop stronger relationships between WV INBRE and other NIH biomedical research infrastructure building programs (e.g. COBRE and the Health Sciences and Technology Academy [HSTA]) to enhance biomedical research opportunities for West Virginia's students and participating undergraduate facuity as stated in the main section of the proposal.